CIPHERS
by TheSmallestBean
Summary: Bill has had enough of the Pines Twins' meddling with his schemes, so he devises his best plan yet. 7-Way Crossover, read foreword on Chapter 1 for details.


Hello. This is my first Crossover Fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it. Before you begin, I'd like to bring to your attention the Cover Image for the Fic: As you can probably tell (Unless this god-forsaken site's botching it up again) The cover depicts 7 panels, two of which are revealed: Gravity Falls and Over the Garden Wall. The remaining 5 are hidden in shadows, meaning those characters will be revealed deeper in the fic. As they are revealed, I will brighten the shadows on the silhouettes, soon revealing all 7 groups. Feel free to speculate which characters you think there are! It won't be easy. Or maybe it will. Fun, right? No? ... Eh.

Anyway, enjoy:

* * *

CIPHERS

Chapter I - Congregation of the Nefarious

The trees of the Edelwood Forest pierced the murky sky. The bark of the trees was rigid, and laden with cracks and knots. Oil seeped like blood from the crevasses of these trees, as if they once were alive. As if whatever sentience the trees had once attained was attempting to escape. But these trees could barely qualify as living, with their dismal color and wilting branches fighting a losing war with gravity. The roots twisted and snarled the dirt, black grass still as ice. No breeze graced these woods, and so nothing moved. Nothing in this forest of dread, nothing but the rightful sovereign.

Standing, surrounded by the walls of trees, the overlord of this miserable terrain observed the world around it. The Beast stood, its antlers parallel to the wilting branches and its rugged cloak still as the air around it. Almost proud, but in a mortified manner. This work, this moderation of the deceased lost was a disgrace to all life. But it was its burden ot bear.

No light could surface this domain. None.

Except the deceitful light emitting from behind him. Without turning, the Beast remarked, "I see that your light attains a consciousness."

Without hesitation, the light replied in a loud, arrogant voice. "What do you want, a prize?"

The Beast did not react. It stood just as still as the night. "Why have you approached me, being?"

The light released a quick round of laughter. "To put it simply, I've come to make a deal."

The Beast did not turn to the light behind it. "Your demeanor is akin to that of a cheerful innocent," He analyzed the guest. "But I know that is not what you are."

"Correct again!" Another antagonizing chuckle. "And what are you, some kind of taxidermy moose in a jumpsuit?"

The Beast did not care for this being in the slightest. But this was no ordinary creature. This was not an organic being. The Beast could not simply take this thing's life, or soul, assuming it had one. It turned. Its physical form, while underwhelming, was not like that of which he had ever observed. It was purely triangular, with one large eyeball in the center. It wore a bow-tie and a top hat, and possessed flimsy arms and legs. It was in no way threatening.

The angular being extended one of its arms in camaraderie: "The name's Bill Cipher! And I know all about you and your craft, Beast. Don't think too hard about how, I just know lost of stuff." He took the monster's hand, shaking it vigorously, the other hand occupied in lifting his hat in respect. "Consider me a big fan of yours!"

The hand was slowly retracted, cold and limp. The Beast bluntly asked, "What do you want?"

"Well, for your sake," The triangular demon replied, arms hanging freely, "I'll give you the short version." He widened his single eye, providing a visual gateway. Within this , the Beast saw many symbols and items. A wand, three journals, some kind of insignia. Gemstones. Machines. These things all seemed so unrelated, but a deeper feeling tugged at the mind of the Beast, something deeper than instinct. Knowledge. "See, there's all kinds of abnormalities in the world. You're a prime example, you know," the Cipher continued. "What I'm planning for the world is the use of all the assets you see before you into a grand scheme."

The Beast felt a dark sense of wonder. "And I suppose," It inquired, "That you wish to use me as a pawn in your plot?"

"Oh, on the CONTRARY!" The being blinked, and the odd, otherworldly images disappeared. "I was thinking more along the lines of joining forces!"

Joining forces. A foolish errand. Whatever this demon wanted, the Beast assumed it could do little to assist the cause, and it didn't want to do so besides. He was on his own conquest; the souls of the lost were the only thing that interested him. "There is nothing we could possibly cooperate to accomplish," The Beast retorted. "We are vastly different. I decline."

The Cipher draped an arm around The Beast's shoulder, unnaturally extending. "I figured you'd say that. Which Is why I've decided to make it worth your while!"

The Beast turned, and began to slink away into the shadows. "I've had enough of this nonsense, Cipher. Go back to whatever demented plane of reality you hail from."

The triangle demon merely teleported in front of the Beast. "First thing, I can't, long story. Second, if there's one thing you're gonna learn about me, it's that I'm relentless!"

"Enough!" The antlered shadow-skinned being bellowed. "Your efforts to subdue me are a mere nuisance. Begone!"

The Cipher pressed on. "Not even for a fresh batch of lost souls for that lantern of yours?"

The Beast 's eyes widened slowly, revealing colors beyond the menacing yellow. Faint rings of pink and dull blue surfaced.

"Ahh, so I've got your attention!" The being chuckled. "See, I told you I know stuff."

"Your wager interests me, Cipher." The Beast came closer to the floating trickster, cautious. "But how can I be certain that you will keep your word?"

Another chuckle from the opposite demon. "Heh heh heh. As a demon, I'm bound by my word." He extended his arm once again, his hand now engulfed in blue flames. "You join forces with me, I provide sustenance for you from the deceased assets."

The Beast spied upon the hand. The fire surrounding it illuminated the dreary woods. The prospect of unlimited souls for the lantern meant immortality. Eternal freedom.

"I will abide by these terms, Cipher."

Their hands grasped together, and the flames curled around and expanded. The fire roared, and the cackling began again.

A great plague had been unleashed upon the world.


End file.
